Bey Blader Beast Boy
by mdizzle
Summary: Okay anyways, in this story Beast Boy wins a bey blading tournament and is asked to join the Blade Breakers.BBRAE... fluff now.
1. Raven thinks it's stupid

**BeyBlader Beast Boy**

Just a little something I've been meaning to write. There will also be no, underline no Kai/ Raven… but I will put in some BBRAE. Start the fic.

4

3

2

Beast Boy was practicing some bey blading in a blading dish on the roof of Titan's Tower. He had seen some kids spinning tops only it was different, it was bey blading. Beast Boy had asked them if he could try, after the first spin he was hooked on the sport for life. As it turned out Beast Boy actually had some talent in blading.

Unfortunately, not everyone in the tower thought that this was a good thing. Robin thought it would distract him in battle too much. Cyborg thought that bey blading should just be considered a cool game instead of a sport. Starfire was just confused by the whole entire thing but that was to be expected. Then there was Raven…

Raven thought that the idea of spinning tops to collide with each other until they'd stop spinning was and I quote 'The stupidest thing I've ever heard of.'

Raven's words really hurt Beast Boy. He loved blading, to him it was the best thing in the world but Raven thought it was the stupidest, and if anyone else liked it they were stupid themselves.

This was the reason why he practiced in secret. The others just wouldn't understand. He had made a blade out of parts he bought during his spare time and he made a launcher out of a fly wheel launcher.

"HEY BEAST BOY! THAT SPINNING TOP NEWS IS ON!" shouted Cyborg.

Beast Boy went to the dish, picked up his blade, and ran down stairs. As long as the others didn't know how he bladed they would at least let him watch the blading sports news.

Beast Boy ran into the leaving room and leapt onto the couch.

"Today it was announced that bey blader Daichi (A/N: Sorry if I misspelled that. My sister wouldn't get off the computer so I could check) has temporarily quit the Blade Breakers so he could visit his hometown and teach some of the neighborhood kids how to blade. In related news, Ray, another Blade Breaker has also temporarily quit to spend some R and R in his hometown village." Said the news anchor.

Beast Boy was in awe. This meant that there was an open space on the team. He couldn't help but wonder who would fill in the slot.

"Why do you even bother to watch this trash?" asked Raven.

Beast Boy yelped. He hadn't even heard her come in. Then again maybe she just teleported up through the floor, he hated it when she did that.

"I like blading Raven. What's so wrong with that?" asked Beast Boy.

"Bey Blading is stupid. It's just a bunch of idiots spinning their stupid tops because they have no life." Said Raven.

That was crossing the line! Beast Boy got up and glared at her.

"You think you know so much about blading and it being stupid when in reality you've never even seen a match let alone picked up a launcher. Before you insult something why not give it a shot; because as aggravating as I may be that doesn't give you the right to insult something I love!" said Beast Boy.

With that, Beast Boy left the room and the Tower. He needed to clear his head, maybe do some blading.

As he was walking the streets of Jump City Beast Boy's thoughts drifted back to the sport he love. There were some bey bladders out there that were lucky enough to have bit beasts; Beast Boy would kill to have a bit beast. The only problem was he had no idea how they got bit beasts let alone how he could get one. It was a total mystery to him.

Beast Boy walked past a store and saw the poster on the window. He stopped in his tracks so he could get a better look at it. There was going to be a blading tournament tomorrow, his eyes really widened as what he read next. Apparently, there was going to be a special guest judge, Tyson himself.

Beast Boy knew that Tyson was literally the best of the best that there was. But it wasn't everyday that a bey blading top dog like Tyson just comes to a place like Jump City to be judge. It was a little odd but he didn't care, there was a tournament, Tyson was judging, and Beast Boy was going to enter.

The only problem was that this thing was more than likely televised, if the Titans saw him on tv he would be comatose…wait forget comatose he'd just be plane up toast. He would have to enter under a different name. Maybe disguise himself under a cloak or something.

It was settled then Beast Boy was going to enter this tournament no matter what the other Titans thought. He entered the store and found the sign up list. He was lucky today, there was only one spaced left.


	2. The tournament

Okay…I was really expecting some more reviews…at least more than what I got. Start the fic.

4

3

2

Tyson was sitting at the judges table along with the owner of the BBA. They were there to find a replacement member, although why they had to come to Jump City was beyond him.

"Alright everyone! We're about to start this tournament so hold onto your hats!" said the referee.

(A/N: I forgot that guys name but he's pretty much a referee for all the tournaments.)

"Our first blader is from the uptown part of Jump City, give it up for Sherry!" said the referee.

A pink haired girl who looked like some sort of pop star model approached the dish. She couldn't have been taking this tournament very seriously because she was talking on her cell phone. Everyone in the stadium pretty much sweat dropped.

"um okaaaaay… Now give it up for a local blader, who's talent is as mysterious as his name… The Unknown Blader!" said the referee.

Beast Boy approached the dish with cloak covering his entire body. No body could tell who he was no matter how much of a good look they got. Tyson smiled at this, he had battled bladers with a cloak, the ones he battled were very strong and he couldn't help but wonder if this guy was strong too.

But this didn't interest Sherry either, she was still chatting away on her cell phone.

"Um excuse me miss Sherry but we're about to start the match here. I'm afraid you're going to have to put your cell phone away." Said the referee.

"Okay girl, got to go now, love ya girl." Said Sherry.

She got out her blade and looked at the ref.

"Happy now? But just so you know I'm not putting it away, because guess what? My cell phone is really my launcher!" said Sherry.

"Is that even authorized?" asked Beast Boy.

The referee was now frantically searching through the manual. "Well…I don't see anything in here against it."

"In your face mystery guy!" said Sherry.

Beast Boy just sweat dropped. Sherry was starting to get annoyed with this guy mainly because she couldn't see his expression due to the cloak.

"Who are you anyways?" asked Sherry.

Beast Boy had to think quick, this entire thing was televised, he had to say something that he wouldn't normally say…hm…what would Raven say?

"Who I am is none of your business. Now are you here to talk or are you here to battle blade?" asked Beast Boy.

Sherry glared at him.

"You heard him folks! Bladers, take your positions!" said the referee.

Beast Boy and Sherry got on opposite sides on the dish. Beast Boy got out his green blade and Sherry attached a pink blade to the back of her cell phone.

"Ready! 3! 2! 1! Let it rip!" shouted the referee.

Both launched their blades into the dish.

"You like so totally don't stand a chance against me." Said Sherry.

For a little while all seemed to be going pretty evenly until her cell phone/launcher rang. She picked it up and put her hands on her hips.

"Talk to me." Said Sherry.

Big mistake, because as Sherry was talking on her phone her blade was being taken to town.

"Shut up! Mikey said that? AAAAAAAGH!" said Sherry in one of those high pitched girly screams.

Beast Boy flinched as she screamed, he hated it when girls did that. She hung up and got back to the battle.

But she gasped as her pink blade was shot out of the dish courtesy of Beast Boy's blade.

"And this battle is over! The winner, The Unknown Blader!" shouted the referee.

The crowd cheered as Sherry cried. She couldn't believe she lost so easily.

"Next time you might want to send it to voicemail." Said Beast Boy.

Beast Boy then walked back to the entrance and when he sure that there was no one watching him…he did a victory dance chanting in his head: "Go Beast Boy! Go Beast Boy! Beat the cell phone girl! It's your birthday!"

"Our next match is between a ronin blader Drake and a town local Billy!" said the referee.

First to approach the dish was Drake. He had messy brown hair and had a picture of a T-Rex looking like he was going to attack the reader above words that said 'Coming to get you.'

Next was Billy, he was really portly with a stupid grin on his face.

"Bladers, take your positions!" said the referee

Drake and Billy got on opposite sides of the dish and raised their launchers.

"Ready! 3! 2! 1! Let it rip!" shouted the referee.

Both bladders launched their blades into the dish and started to circle each other.

"Sigh. I don't have time for weaklings like you." Said Drake.

"What did you say?" demanded Billy.

"Time to finish this. Go Raptop!" shouted Drake.

A glowing red raptor soon came out of Drake's blade.

"He has a bit beast!" said Tyson in awe.

"Now Raptop, go! Jurassic Chomp!" ordered Drake.

The raptor soon enclosed the blade in his mouth sending it flying out of the dish.

"This battle is over! The winner is Drake!" shouted the referee.

Beast Boy gulped. He might have to go up against a bit beast? How was he supposed to compete with that when he didn't even one himself.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Titan's Tower…

Raven walked in to see the rest of the Titans watching a bey blading tournament.

"Oh no. Not you guys too…" said Raven.

"Actually Beast Boy of all people kind of gave us lecture earlier about not trying something new. Don't know why he told it to me, I mean I think blading's an okay game but that didn't mean he had to lecture me about it." Said Cyborg.

"We really haven't been all that fair to him. So watching this show is the least we can do for him." said Robin.

"I would much like to understand the so called game." Said Starfire.

"Sigh. I guess I have nothing better to do." Said Raven.

"Yeah, AKA you don't want BB to stay mad at you." Said Cyborg.

Raven blushed inwardly but it didn't show.

"Just shut up and tell me how far into this stupid thing we are." Said Raven as she took a seat.

"We're into the finals now." Said Robin.

"Yeah can't help but wonder though how that Drake guy got a bit beast." Said Cyborg.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Okay blading fans! We're into the finals now with our two top competitors! First, he's the dino blader with a bit beast to match, give it up for Drake!" said the referee.

The crowd cheered as Drake boardily made his way to the dish.

"Next, he's been under a cloak this whole time but you still love him, let's hear it for the Unknown Blader!" said the referee.

The crowd cheered again as Beast Boy got to the dish.

"This is going to be a sweet match!" said Tyson.

"Bladers take your positions!" said the referee.

Both Beast Boy and Drake raised their launchers.

"Ready! 3! 2! 1! Let it riiiiiiiiiip!" shouted the referee.

Both Beast Boy and Drake launched their blades…unfortunately for Beast Boy Drake decided not to waste any time.

"Go Raptop!" shouted Drake.

"This isn't good." Said Beast Boy.

Drake's glowing red blade was now completely wailing on Beast Boy's little green blade.

"I've seen you blade whoever you are…you're good, but not good enough. Face it, you'd need some type of bit beast to beat me. Not that there is one that could beat Raptop." Said Drake.

As Beast Boy watched his blade getting nailed into the ground he thought 'He's right. But I don't even have a bit beast, argh! I just wish I could be my own bit beast and teach this guy the lesson he deserves so badly!"

Somebody or something must have heard Beast Boy's wish because the top of his blade was starting to glow green.

'Could this be…my bit beast? Only one way to find out.'

"GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" ordered Beast Boy.

The small green glow soon became a pillar of light as his bit beast was released.

"What……what is that?" asked Drake filled with fear.

Beast Boy stood in awe at his bit beast. It was a beast that he was all too familiar with, it was the beast he used to think was evil, it was the beast that came from inside. It was his Beast Within.

_Gonna steal your thunder! Gonna steal your thunder! Right out from under, cuz I'm the under dog. _

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Meanwhile the Titans were watching with wide eyes and dropped jaws. They weren't sure whether they should be shocked, amazed, or some mixture of the two.

"That's…" started Cyborg.

"Beast Boy's Beast Within." Finished Raven.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"This…is my bit beast?" asked Beast Boy.

At first Beast Boy was absolutely terrified but around the whole Trigon invasion thing was when Beast Boy realized that his Beast Within wasn't really evil, just primal. But…could he control it?

_Gonna steal your thunder! Gonna steal your thunder! Right out from under, cuz I'm the under dog. _


	3. Leaving Titan's Tower

Now those are the kinds of reviews I'm talking about! I was beginning to wonder about this story but thankfully, you all have saved it. Start the fic.

4

3

2

Beast Boy seemed to be in some type of void.

"Where am I?" asked Beast Boy.

"Inside of you." Said a voice.

Beast Boy quickly turned around to see the Beast Within.

"Wh-What do you want?" asked Beast Boy.

Beast Boy had tried to hide the fear in his voice but it was just simply too overwhelming. Strangely enough the Beast Within looked sad that Beast Boy was afraid of him.

"Please…I'm not going to hurt you. Don't be afraid." Pleaded the Beast Within.

"And why shouldn't I? Last time you were here you took over! You made me eat meat! YOU MADE ME A COMPLETE JERK TO MY FRIENDS!" shouted Beast Boy.

The Beast Within flinched at each word.

"I'm …sorry." Said the Beast Within.

"What did you say?" asked Beast Boy.

"I am sorry. Believe it or not I am not the only one in here." Said the Beast within.

Beast Boy looked behind him to see basically every animal in the animal kingdom both past and present watching them respectfully. But the thing about these animal was…they were green.

"Every animal you have ever changed into is in here, even a couple you haven't. And I am no exception." Said the Beast Within.

"So what is it you want?" asked Beast Boy.

"I want to prove myself to you. Let me prove to you that I am finally on your side, my loyalty is to you and to you alone." Said the Beast Within.

Beast Boy looked at him seriously for a moment. He appeared to be serious, but despite the fact that Beast Boy wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed didn't mean that Beast Boy was about to be fooled so easily.

"How can I trust you?" asked Beast Boy.

"Just give me one chance! I shall not let you down! If I am lying you may do what you want with me, slay me, cage me the choice is yours." Said the Beast Within.

Beast Boy contemplated this seriously for a moment, the Beast Within seemed serious.

"Okay, you get one chance. Blow it and I'll make sure you regret it!" said Beast Boy.

"I will prove myself worthy to be not only your ally but you bit beast." Said the Beast Within.

"Then let's do this…TOGETHER!" said Beast Boy.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Real world…

"GO BEAST WITHIN!" ordered Beast Boy.

_Gonna steal your thunder! Gonna steal your thunder! Right out from under! Cuz I'm the under dog._

"I'm not out of this yet! GO RAPTOP!" ordered Drake.

_Gonna steal your thunder! Gonna steal your thunder! Right out from under! Cuz I'm the under dog._

The two bit beasts charged towards each other. Raptop opened it's jaw wide and tried to bite down on the Beast Within but he caught the raptor's jaw and threw him over his shoulder. The Beast Within then brought down both of his mighty fists destroying the raptor and sending it flying out of the dish. Once it landed the blade split in two.

"Impossible!" said Drake.

"And it's all over! The Unknown Blader wins! The Unknown Blader wins!" shouted the referee.

As the crowd cheered Beast Boy gave a small smile.

"I won?... I WON!" shouted Beast Boy.

The referee soon came out with a trophy about half the size of Beast Boy.

"As winner of the tournament you get this!" said the referee.

"Sweet!" said Beast Boy.

Tyson leaped over the table and ran over to Beast Boy.

"Hiya! I'm Tyson and that was a killer match!" said Tyson.

Tyson held out his hand and Beast Boy shook it under his cloak.

"Uh nice to meet you dude." Said Beast Boy.

"As you've probably figured it out we've got a spot opened on our team, so what do you say? How would you like to join up?" asked Tyson.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Tyson of the Blade Breakers has just invited the Unknown Blader to join his team!" said the referee.

"Me? A Blade Breaker?" asked Beast Boy.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Titan's Tower…

Raven's eyes widened as she saw Tyson offer BB a spot on the team and ran to her room.

Beast Boy couldn't leave! He was the only one who naturally made her smile, although she would never show it. He couldn't leave! He just couldn't!

Raven walked over to her closet and pulled out a giant stuffed chicken Beast Boy and Cyborg once won for her at a carnival. It was from Cyborg too but it was the closest thing to a gift Beast Boy ever gave her.

She held it tight to herself and it squeaked.

"Oh poor thing." Said a voice.

Raven turned around to see a white book fly out of her trunk.

"Malchior." Said Raven.

"Tyson is a world class bey blader, he probably plans on making your precious Beast Boy the same. And then…you'll never see him again." Said Malchior.

"As if I would ever believe a word that you would say!" said Raven.

"But in your heart, you know it's true. And what's more, they can really attract t the ladies…even with green skin." Said Malchior.

"But…Beast Boy would never do anything like that!" said Raven.

"Oh no? Do you actually think he's going to wait for you? You've had over half a dozen chances to tell him how you feel and instead you insult his fondness for blading. He's more than likely going to find a girl who shares his fondness for the sport. He's more than likely not going to wait for a girl who insults him and the game he loves." Said Malchior.

Raven held the chicken tighter and it squeaked.

"But he can't do that! I…I…I love him." said Raven.

She was now fighting back tears. Malchior smiled inside his book, he was tricking her.

"However, if he causes the Blade Breakers their tournament they're more than likely to kick him out." Said Malchior.

Malchior's book then glowed and where there was once a book was now a bey blade, a bey blade with a Malchior dragon bit beast.

"Together, we could accomplish such a feat. The choice is yours." Said Malchior.

Raven bit her lower lip. She really didn't know what she should do.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Back with Beast Boy…

Beast Boy was about to jump at the chance but stopped. He started to remember all the good times he had with the Titans, all the battles, all the good times, all the memories. Could he just throw all of those away, could he really just throw a team, a friendship away? No, that just wasn't in him. He could not nor he would not do such a thing to the Titans.

"I'm sorry, I would like to join your team but I'm going to have to turn you down." Said Beast Boy.

"Huh. Why?" asked Tyson.

"Uh I have my reasons!" said Beast Boy a little too quickly.

Beast Boy grabbed his trophy and was about to run off when Tyson grabbed his cloak.

"Hey! Let go!" said Beast Boy trying to escape.

"I just want to know why you won't join!" said Tyson.

He pulled a little tighter but Beast Boy wouldn't let go.

"I just can't!" said Beast Boy.

"But why?" demanded Tyson.

Apparently in the battle of muscles Tyson had won because the cloak flew off.

"Wow! Ladies and gentlemen it looks like the Unknown Blader is actually Beast Boy of the legendary Teen Titans!" shouted the referee.

Well if the Titans had any doubts that it was Beast Boy before they knew now for sure.

"Crap! I am so totally dead!" said Beast Boy.

He changed into an eagle, picked up the trophy and flew out of the building.

"Wait! You still haven't told me why!" shouted Tyson.

Tyson ran off after him but Mr. Dickinson stopped him.

"He probably has his own reasons Tyson. Just let him be." Said Mr. Dickinson.

"We need to find a new member to fill in and I think that green kid is just what we need! He could give me and Kai a run for our money after a little training with his bit beast!" said Tyson.

Mr. Dickinson sighed. When Tyson got like this there was very little that could change his mind.

"Very well, he lives in a giant T with the other Titans." Said Mr. Dickinson.

"He lives in a giant T?" asked Tyson.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

'I'm dead! I'm dead! I'm dead! I'm dead! I'm dead! I'm dead! I'm dead!' thought the Beast Boy eagle.

Beast Boy really should've been watching where he was flying instead of thinking about how dead he was because he flew into a flock of geese.

'AAAAAAGH! GEESE BUTTS!' shouted Beast Boy.

Unfortunately for Beast Boy this caused him to drop his trophy.

'NO! MY TROPHY!' shouted Beast Boy

Beast Boy did a quick dive and caught the trophy in his talons.

'That was too close!' thought Beast Boy.

Beast Boy was now almost at the Tower though however, The Blade Breaker bus was right on his tail.

Beast Boy flew in through the window of the living room to find the others there waiting for him…but for some reason Raven wasn't there.

"Uh hi guys…what's up?" asked Beast Boy.

Everyone seemed to have a very serious face on.

"We saw the tournament yo." Said Cyborg.

"You did? Er I mean there was a tournament?" asked Beast Boy.

"Then what's that trophy behind your leg supposed to be? A cabbage?" asked Robin.

"Trophy? What trophy?" Beast Boy stepped in front of his trophy in a desperate attempt to back up his attempt to save his hide. "I don't see any trophy. Do you?"

"We know friend." Said Starfire.

Beast Boy's ears dropped.

"I'm not going to get out this am I?" asked Beast Boy.

Robin gave a sigh. This wasn't going to be easy.

"You really do like blading don't you Beast Boy?" asked Robin.

"More than I want air to breathe." Said Beast Boy.

"Then we won't stand in your way." Said Robin.

"I knew it! You're going to…wait what?" asked Beast Boy.

"You are our friend, and we want to make sure you are happy." Said Starfire.

"If this blading thing is really what you want to do then we won't hold you back." Said Cyborg.

"But…I don't want to quit the Titans!" said Beast Boy.

"Who said anything about quitting?" asked Cyborg.

"Think of this as a temporary vacation friend Beast Boy!" said Starfire happily.

"We'll let you do this blading thing until the world tournament is over. But after that we get you back!" said Robin.

"You mean it? Honest?" asked Beast Boy.

Everyone was now smiling.

"We'll miss ya man." Said Cyborg.

"I wish you the good luck and a farewell hug!" said Starfire.

"And take your communicator with you. I want to keep updated on how you do, plus if there's trouble you know who to call." Said Robin.

Beast Boy was smiling now.

"Thanks guys." Said Beast Boy.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Beast Boy had packed his things and was about to leave but he wanted to say goodbye to Raven. Tyson had kind of set off the alarm and almost got his ass fried by the security system but luckily Beast Boy had turned it off in time and told him he was finally ready to take him up on his offer.

Beast Boy was now in front of Raven's room.

"Raven, I just wanted to say goodbye. I'm uh…really going to miss you. Raven? Uh I know you're not in the bathroom so uh…well uh…goodbye I guess." Said Beast Boy.

Unfortunately Raven couldn't hear him…she had transported herself inside her mind using her mirror for some deep thinking.

And there you go people, hope you enjoyed the chapter. And what will Raven do? Only one way to find out, by keep reading this story. I'll see you the next time I update.


End file.
